vacation
by stargazer235
Summary: digimon02 and 01 and frontier crossover tai and the rest of the digidestined re on summer vacation mattXoc soraXtai TK kari and more summery in side
1. Chapter 1

Title: vacation

Disclaimer: I Definetly do not own digimon (tear) but i do own my OC malina(yay)

Notes: This is my first fic so please no flames but constructive critisism is welcome and of course review!!!!,

Summery: this is a digimon02 and01 and frontier crossover tai and the others are on summer break and their all looking foward to going to malinaoc family's beach house along with malina's other friends koji and the frontier gang they run into trouble after their first few weeks there strange things start to happen what will happen will they be thrown back into the digital world if that happens will they be able to beat this new threat?

Now on with the story

Matt's pov

well summer vacation started last week and everyone is physced to go to malina's beach house Malina is my girlfriend and has been for about 6 months we get along great we like alot of the same things not to mention shes kind and sweet and always has a smile on her face and her laughter is contagious but if she gets angry you better watch out she can get very dangerous . Malina is about a little shourter than me and has shoulder length chesnut colored hair with bangs that reach down to her chin she has green eyes and is thin but not like a stick thin.

Malina's father owns a very big business so I guess you could say she's rich but she's not snobby thats why I love her.

Normal pov

everyone except koji and his friends were there they said they would meet malina up there. They all decided to meet at malina's house/mansion. "I can't wait to get to the beach" Tai said happily me either his girlfriend sora said and everyone else agreed cheerfuly.

once evryone was there they all got in the big van and just had enough spce to fit everyone.they started their way to malina's beach house.

Fastfoward to arrival

Malina's Pov

well we finaly arrived at my family's beach house. Everyone looked amazed at the size of the house "this is your beach house" sora said amazingly "yeah" I said

once we got everything out the van I said "why don't we all get settled because some other people are coming to"

"really" everyone asked questionly,"who"?

"I'll introduce once they get here" I said and showed them to their rooms to unpack

thats all for now

srry may not be good


	2. Chapter 2

vaction

I do not own digimon but I do own my ocMalina so on with the story

please no flames

Malina's pov

"well now that I'm unpacked I'll go see if anyone else is done too and then I'll go and wait for the others to arrive"

so I went to see the others and they were all done. "so when are your other friends going to get here"tai asked "yeah I'm intreasted in meeting them too"izzy said "They should be here in a couple of minutes and I'm sure you guys will like them"i assured them but where's davis,yolei, and ken" I asked they went to check out the game room you told us about"cody said "Oh"

"Wow hey everyone guess what they're here" I yelled then everyone came running in once their car pulled in. then out came my old friends koli takuya(sp?) zoey jp, tommy and kouichi(sp?) from the car "hey guys you made it I'm so happy you're here"

"why don't you go unpack and then I'll introduce you to everyone"

fastfoward to introductons

malina's pov

"well everyone "I said "everyone this is koji Takuya jp zoey and tommy this is the team i was on before I becane a digidestined you see they were the legendary heros of the digital world and they hold the spirits of those warriors and saved the digital world against chrubimon" and these are my other friends tai his sister kari,my boyfriend matt his brother T.K joe, sora mimi, izzy,davis,yolei,cody and ken. they are the digidestined they work together with their digimon partners and they defeated alot of evils n the digital world. Plus we go to school together. "cool nice to meet you guys" tai greeted "yeah nice to meet you too" takuya replied

" well it looks like everyone is getting along" see what did I tell you guys" " sooo guys wanna go swimming?"

in the pool

hey guys you wanna play chicken? matt asked "yeah"yelled everybody

well it was malina and matt against zoey and koji and sora and tai and yolei and ken the others were all beat then yolei and sora both fell off then all that was left were koji zoey matt and malina then all the sudden malina pushed zoey off and her and matt won

that was really fun and you were awsome matt malina said to himthank and so were you malina he said as he kissed her well guys I'm pooped tai said why don't we go get something to eat

srry may not be good but reviewif you have any ideas thank


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:the mall**

**disclaimer:I dont own digimon execpt malina**

everybody was sitting in malina living room when the girls firnally decided to go to the mall today. the boys of course had no choice in the matter so the went along with the girls one they got there they split up to do what they wanted to do.

With matt and malina

"hey matt lets go into that store"malina said "aw malina thats a girl store and um well im a guy" Matt said "aw pretty please matt" malina said "no way"Matt said Just then malina put on her famous puppy dog eyes "aw no malina please don't...fine"matt said in defeat"yay" malina said

"finally malina that took forever all the women in there were staring at me"matt said "i did not take that long and they were looking at you because you are soo cute"malina said Yeah but I would go with hot instead of cute"matt said "you have to much self confidence"malina said punching him playfully"im getting hungry malina do you want to go to the foodcourt?"matt asked "yeah sure lets go"malina said

TK and Kari

Hey Kari ?Tk asked "yeah TK "do you want to get some water ice" TK asked "Sure lets go" she said

Ken and yolei

"hey ken your fangirls are glaring at me"yolei said "don't let them get to you yolei"ken said camly as they walked by them "wow ken I knew people liked you but I didn't know you had a fan club like matt"yloei said Yeah you kinda get used to people looking at you"ken said "ken if you could have almost any girl why would you choose me over someone whose better looing than me I mean look at Malina shes gorgeous" yolei said sadly "I could have almost any girl but I love you yolei your fun to be around and yes you are very pretty"ken said "aw ken do you mean it"yolei asked "yeah I do so do you wanna go to go something to eat?"ken asked "Yeah lets go" yolei said

Tai and sora 

"Hey tai wanna go look in there"sora asked pointing to a sports store "yeah thats awsome lets go" Tai said so they went inside the store and looked around after a while tai boght a new soccer ball and sora bought a tennis racket "hey Tai wanna go to the food court and get somthing to eat"sora asked"yeah lts go im starvin"Tai said

Koji and zoey 

"so koji what do ou think of malina's new boyfriend"Zoey asked as they sat down to take a rest "well I don't know but if he hurts our malina then I'll kick the shit out of him"Koji answered "I see you're still very protective of her I see"zoey said "shes like my little sisterand after what happended in the digital world I worry about her alot"Koji said "well Im gla you are protective of he,Hey do you wanna go get something to eat at the food court"Zoey asked "Yeah lets go"Koji said

JP tommy takuya and koichi 

"well guys what do you wanna do" takuya asked "I dont know "kouichi answered "We need to find girlfriends guys everyone else has a girlfriend except us "JP said "actually I have a girlfriend and shes comin up soon"kouichi said "well we dont have one" Tommy said "lets go to the food court "JP said "Yeah ok" Tommy said

Idont feel like writing about the mall anymore sorry 

Hey malina how come Joe Izzy And mimi arent here yet they said the would come later "Hey guys guess what we got"Tai and Takuya asked MOVIES!!!!!! they both yelled "they're not scary movies are they" malina asked "why are you scared" Tai asked "Yea" malina asked shakily "so I'll just go to bed now"malina said getting up only to be lifted up on to matt's lap "dont worry if you get scared I'm here" Matt soothingly During the whole movie malina's hean as well as all the other girls heads were all burrided in their boyfriends heads while tommy and cody hid their heads under the pillows when it was finally over the girls were relieved and they all said goodnight and then went to their rooms to go bed

_**NOTES : I now have to use wordpad because i have to wait for my dad to buy a new thing for microsoft word soo I'll try to get it sone so please be patient and try not to flame and ideas are appreciated And Im soo sorry about not updating but you know Ill try to update sooner**_


End file.
